


Confession

by Padfoots_Pawprint



Series: SoMa Week 2017 [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint
Summary: She whispers a confession when they’re on his bike going 90 mph on a highway





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater.

The kind of noises one picks up on a motorcycle are exclusively revving engines and the thundering of wind as it slaps their helmets. It is billowing and raucous and loud and how Maka expected him to hear anything else at all is beyond him. They’re on a highway, a long empty stretch of road on their way to their next mission, and it’s later than they expected. The only thing illuminating their way is his head light and the huge moon that careens over the flat lands. It almost feels like nothing else is alive except for the two of them, racing down the road to a destination that he’s only half-sure exists. Her words, are mostly muffled the first time, her soul reaching out to him in the night and holding him closer to her just as her arms keep her body pressed tight to his back.

When he sends back confusion, her breathy chuckle graces his ears and Soul feels his heart swell. She says it again, louder this time, and although she’s said it before, admitted it to him in the darkness of his room and declared it in the middle of battles for the world to hear, it still floods him with the same warmth, the same validation, the same affection for her.

He slows the bike down and pulls over, tugging off his helmet and loosening hers as well.

“And you said the highway was too noisy,” she says as his hands unlatch her helmet and free her from the only thing separating him from seeing her fully. 

He wants to ask why she would say anything with the full knowledge that they need to reach their destination before dawn, but there’s too much joy in her soul and its pouring into his like a torrent of light. A cool desert wind ruffles her hair and he’s mesmerized by her all at once, as if it’s the first time he’s realizing how he truly feels about this amazing human he calls his meister. She knows exactly what she does to him, which is kind of the worst part of it all, but he can’t help if she plays him like a piano.

She laughs again as the analogy drifts between their resonance and he swallows it with a kiss.


End file.
